little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Suggestion (Snow White version)
"Poor child." Joe said. Snow White looked up from crying. She saw Joe and Moe. They were swimming around Snow White like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Moe added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Komodo Brothers. "She has a very serious problem." said Joe, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Moe said, as he followed close behind. The two lizards circled around her. "But there is something." Joe lit up. He and Moe grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Snow White stopped crying and saw the two lizards. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Moe said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Joe added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Moe declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as took off her headband to brush her hair before putting the headband back on her head. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Joe and Moe said together. Moe started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Joe finished. Snow White shook her head. "I don't understand." "Queen Grimhilde has great powers." Moe said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Snow White was surprised. "My stepmother?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Joe smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Florian. "It was only a suggestion." Moe said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Snow White's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Snow White back in tears. Her heart ached to see Florian once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the lizards nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Joe and Moe stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Kimba, Oliver, and Dee Dee were waiting for Snow White to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Oliver couldn't help but cry as he and Kimba knew that Snow White was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Snow White." sobbed Oliver. "Life can be so cruel." said Kimba. Dee Dee wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Snow White would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her father's law in associating herself with a human. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Dee Dee eying the two lizards. "Snow White, where are you going?" asked the cockroach, "Snow White, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see my stepmother." Snow White told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Dee Dee's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Snow White, no!" Dee Dee gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my father?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden cockroach and hurried after the two lizards. Kimba and Oliver swam up and looked at Dee Dee as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Snow White, Joe, and Moe in hot pursuit, fearful that Snow White would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes